Shadow of the Sun
by Dreams of
Summary: A shadow needs the sun for its very existence. The sun needs the shadow so it cannot over take everything. I thought he was the sun the whole time…


**Shadows of the Sun**Pairings: Axel/ZexionRating: TWarnings: Mild languageDisclaimer: Characters belong to someone much richer than I.Summary: A shadow needs the sun for its very existence. The sun needs the shadow so it cannot over take everything. I thought he was the sun the whole time…

Author's Note: 100 theme challenge: Light! Also, happy akumonth ^_^

He was the sun. I had decided that a long time ago when I had first seen him lounging with his two best friends on the grass outside of my dorm. He was tall, staggeringly so and I, being short, thought that it was interesting. We were two extremes that should never have crossed paths. He was the light which forced my shadow. He wore bright yellow that day and with the way his hair cascaded over his back my imagery of him being the sun only fit more and more. His teeth were a perfect reflection of white and his eyes were the sour color of green apples. There were odd painted tears drawn boldly on his face that added to his odd appearance while his lanky body reclined with one pale hand resting on a bent knee. I had to wonder if he was posing seductively for a of the two blondes he was with had an obnoxious looking instrument on his lap, while the other was acting cute while eating a sandwich that was almost bigger than his mouth. He was my roommate's twin. They were all laughing like the little suns they were while the grass glittered serenely around them. They all shone so much light that it became painful for me to watch the happiness they possessed. So I decided to leave but not before Twin Two spotted me and waved.I could have left. I could have shrouded myself in darkness but their light was alluring, especially that of which the fire-haired male had. I paused and hesitated with a certain nervousness and excitement. I didn't have many friends. Would it kill me to be nice and see what Twin Two wanted? I hadn't consciously made the choice but had already begun walking over. My steps were determined and cautious as panic set in slowly. "Hey Zexion, this is Axel and Demyx!" Sora's brother introduced me to both rays of light beside him. I nodded in turn to each and resisted staring at the captivating appearance of none other than 'Axel' as he had been called. "Roxas, I didn't know you had other friends!" Demyx laughed and received a glare from Twin Two who was named 'Roxas' I supposed. I had never bothered to remember his name before. "Sexy ones at that." The redhead chimed in and in silence I gaped at him. Of course it was a gape in my own fashion which was an expressionless stare like usual."Shut up, I have plenty of sexy friends!" They all laughed after and Roxas motioned the ground. "Sit, oh, sexy one." He smiled gingerly at me and I hesitated once more due to the sheer audacity of his words. I could tell that my cheeks were heating up but I was unsure if I was blushing or not. I metaphorically crossed my fingers because I did not wish to look like a tomato. "I think you guys scared him." Demyx said finally and I quickly sat, with the feeling that I was very much like an outsider in their little circle. I was the shadow in the group. I was what they normally walked upon and ignored. I was nothing but a shimmer of the lack of light. "Cheer up Zexion!" Roxas shouted at me and caused many people to stare at us in confusion then look away. "Oh, he's blushing!" Axel cooed with a devious grin on his face. "He's sexy and adorable to boot." He winked at me when I met his eyes and it was all over in that moment. He made me angry, speaking of me like I was a child or some fuzzy animal. He made my body heat with embarrassment. He made my heat race with hormones and he forced bats to quiver and shake against the inside of my ribcage. The sun needs shadows so it can never possess everything. It needs what it cannot have so it can continue to exist. The shadows need the light to have a place in the world at that first meeting I met with the three again. I had barely spoken to any of them but as the summer weather turned to fall and then winter I could feel my carefully built walls completely slip away. We spent hours together sometimes with other people and sometimes it was one of them with me and no one else. I did spend a great deal of time with Roxas however, which was perfectly acceptable to me. By the end of January the two of us were practically joined at the hip. Therefore I saw Axel an absurd amount considering he was Roxas' childhood best friend and they had never deviated from that relationship. My mindset about Axel had not changed. To me, he would always be infuriating, attractive, amusing and nerve-wracking. One early January morning though, a snow ball fight caught us so off guard that I found myself laughing loudly with the two others. I had never laughed so much in my teenage or early adult life. Axel watched me with wide, gleeful eyes before I was tackled. There was snow everywhere, the wind was gusty and Axel's hat was askew on the ground. His vibrant hair was shocking against the white terrain all around us and it was almost breathtaking though I would not allow myself to gawk at my friend. He helped me up, but not without comment. "Zexion, you're beautiful." He said it quietly enough so Roxas could not hear but loud enough for me to catch the awe in his tone and the way his smile was timid. "I'm a boy.""A damn beautiful one too." He insisted on the feminine compliment but it didn't matter when the full force of his words hit me. It wasn't sexy or adorable like I was used to hearing, it was beautiful. I had heard plenty of girls talking in my lifetime to know that when a boy says 'beautiful' like Axel had, than he's more than just your friend. Or that's what all the girls said…"I want cocoa!" Roxas announced once he came over to us and an odd moment ensued in which Axel and I broke eye contact to attend to our friend."Then let's get you some!" The red head declared brightly before he patted Roxas on the head and motioned that I'd come with them to the café. I held onto my friend's hat and followed like an obedient puppy as they went through the glass doors. I had known I loved the redhead for a while, I had known he was everything I wanted but I had always thought that he was nothing that I could have. I needed him in my life and I had reasoned that friends were fine. Maybe they were. The night and day do not make love. The light and shadows do not twist together passionately, did they?"Do you want anything?" He asked while I wrung my hands over his hat. My eyes met his and he smiled with raised eyebrows. I wanted him but I didn't think that was what he would like to hear with Kairi, Roxas and Naminé giggling beside us at one of the tables already. "Coffee is good." I said after a long pause and he nodded with a wicked grin."You got it, cutie." He winked and turned away to order. "I can pay.""My treat," he waved a hand to dismiss me and I sighed in a slightly frustrated manner. When the drinks were ready we sat near to the other three of our friends but just out of earshot. My heart pounded in my chest and the blood rushed through my ears so loud I could practically hear the pulsing of it. "Axel," I said to gain his attention which I did right away and was greeted with those beautiful emerald eyes. I could barely breath I was so nervous. "Thank you."

"For what?" He leaned back and looked smug, ever the egotistical narcissist."Being my friend." I replied seriously which made his expression soften to one of gentleness. "I have never had many and you're one of the best that anyone could ever ask for.""Zexy, you're gonna make me blush, don't worry about it. Got it memorized kid?" He was still smiling that soft smile and he leaned over the table a little to ruffle my already messy hair. "I'm lucky." I continued while trying to get the nerve up to say what I really wanted to. I could picture myself saying it in my head… 'Axel, I'm in love with you.' Yeah, that sounded generic. "No, I'm lucky. You're awesome." He smiled more brightly but it was still delicate, it still held more warmth than I was used to. His words were so simple and uncomplicated but they struck a chord."If this was a date, I'd tell you I was in love with you." I said abruptly without any hint of the nervousness I felt but I doubted he would be unable to see the slight twitch of my Adam's apple and the way my hands fidgeted around my mug a little. "If this was a date, I'd kiss you right now." He told me with a Cheshire Cat grin plastered across his face. "Maybe we should pretend it's a date so you can tell me and I can kiss you." He crooned melodiously at me as he leaned closer, over his steaming mug of hot chocolate. "I don't think I want to pretend.""I don't think it I_is/I _just pretend." He said in an undertone with a wavering tone as I leaned towards him too. "For a first date, I'm getting pretty far kinda early. Aren't I supposed to just kiss you goodnight?" He smirked before his lips finally brushed against my own. My hands gripped the table pathetically as I nearly fell forward with the shock of pure electricity that flew all the way to my toes followed by a certain warmth. I felt like I was going to throw up and giggle all at the same time. He pulled back after a few delicate seconds and simply brushed his fingers through my bangs so he could see both of my eyes. His brilliant light was nearly blinding and it was almost as if he had set my innards on fire. I vaguely toyed with the idea of this being a dream, but it felt too real and it was almost as if my shadows were shriveling under the intensity of his gaze. Why Iwas/I I a shadow? Why had I deemed myself one? Did he think I had my own light?"I love you." I repeated with a sudden urge to tell him that once again, only with the proper words. "I know, you're glowing." He smiled and his fingers brushed over my cheeks. The shock from his words almost made me miss the next phrase but that replaced the shock with pur joy once again. "I love you too, got it memorized?" The grin he was famous for was prominent on his face. I wished he would kiss me again because I felt giddy and blissful. He thought I had my own light, that I was glowing. I almost could not believe it to be true but deep down, I knew it must if he said it so casually like that."I'll make sure I do."


End file.
